When You Say Nothing At All
by MissKate
Summary: A look at Scott and Shelby's future and how they realize the purity of close friends. Please R&R!!
1. First Impressions

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...I know the chapters are short, but like I say earlier, I like each scene to be a different chapter. Also, if you like this story, please R&R my other works!!  
  
Prelude: First Impressions  
  
From the first time she looked into his lovely eyes, she knew that she would love him forever. Nobody she had ever known had such a look of care and tenderness in their face as his. He was a bad boy when he first arrived, but that was what he was there for, to straighten up. He thought she was angry and only wanted him to show up the others. Little did he know, that the love of his life was right around the corner. They were just two naïve teenagers with harsh backgrounds, that were similar, but very diverse. Problems between the two left each other empty and needing to reach out for a friend's guidance. More often than not, it was Scott causing these rifts in the couple's relationship, by not wanted to hear about her past, yet needing to know. When all was out in the open, and secrets were abolished, Shelby and Scott knew they would be together forever.  



	2. Over Dinner

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 2: Over Dinner  
  
The two sat together and an elegant restaurant in North Seattle one night, feeling the power of the love between them and knowing that after six years, their relationship needed to go somewhere.  
  
Scott stared at Shelby, watching, as her blonde hair seemed illuminated in front on the white twinkle lights danced behind her. The scene seemed perfect, as he was there with his one and only love and a small box in the pocket of his jacket.  
  
Shelby sat across from him with the most gorgeous smile on her face and she noticed the distinct sparkle in his eyes that made him look even more attractive than he ever had seemed. She felt irresistibly blissful that night has she felt her own petite package hanging from her coat on the back of the chair.  
  
The time came when one of them needed to speak, and Scott knew that this was the moment for him to take a chance to be the only woman he could ever love forever. Shelby felt the same desire, and began unnoticeably reaching for the box.  
  
"Shelby, I have loved you for more years than I ever thought I would love before I was thirty. When I first arrived at Horizon, I wanted to be the rebel, the bad boy, the one everyone wanted to avoid. You caused a ripple in my plan. You loved me, and allowed me to realize that I loved you too. I know now, as I did the night of the "morp", that you were the only one I could ever love. So I ask you Shelby, will you be my wife?" Scott took the box out of his pocket and showed the ring, with a large stunning diamond at its center.  
  
Shelby didn't know what to think. She thought that she was going to be the one to ask for marriage. Now was the time for her to surprise him.  
  
"I never thought that I would find my true love where the rules were so strict that we needed to be devoted to each other in secret. But Scott, nothing was secret from me. I knew I loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I knew you were going to me mine. Every night under the stars, every kiss, every time you held me in your arms, I knew that I wanted to stay like that forever. And now I ask YOU...Scott, will you marry me? Shelby raised her own box from her lap, displaying at solid gold band with two single diamonds embedded in its frame.  
  
Scott was more stunned that Shelby could have guessed. Them planning and engagement night at the same time was not on his plan, however he was more than happy that this meant yes.  



	3. Girls' Night In

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 3: Girls' Night In  
  
"I did it! I really did!" exclaimed Shelby through the phone to her best friend on the other line.  
  
"And...?" the other voice repeated.  
  
"Actually, he proposed first...Can you believe it?! We decided to propose on the same night! Oh, I am so excited that I can't even contain myself!" shouted Shelby. She had always hoped to have this conversation, but did not think it would come so soon.  
  
"I am so happy for you, Shel! I never would have guessed this would happen after everything that happened at Horizon...Don't get me wrong, I know how strongly you felt for each other, but still!! Congratulations though!!"  
  
"We may have had our problems in the past, but the past IS the past. But now I have a question for you. Would you be my maid of honor?" asked Shelby with high hopes.  
  
"Oh, you know I will!!! Would I let anyone else take this from me?" replied Daisy with a smirk. "Oh, Shelby, this is going to be so great! Don't you worry..It will all be PERFECT!! I promise!!"  
  
"I know! I can't wait, and we were just engaged last night!! Listen, why don't you come over, I will call Jules, and we can have a girl fest! No, wait...Let's not call it that...That is what you call a Juliette party, and this is MY party! We will have a...'Shelby's Getting Married So Let's Go Crazy' party!!" suggested Shelby.  
  
"Hey, that'd be fun!! I'll be right over!! I'll bring 'Charlie's Angels'...Hehe!! Don't forget to tell 'Alex' to bring over some food, 'Natalie'!!!" exclaimed Daisy. The three had all chosen different 'Angels' as their favorites and called each other by the names jokingly.  
  
Shelby called up Juliette and she agreed to the get-together after a five-minute session of hysterical happiness in Shelby's honor. Within a half an hour, the three girls were sitting together on the floor, with mounds of food on the table, sodas in their hands (no alcohol on the part of Daisy's parents), and laughter rumbling from every corner of the room. They had not had so much fun in ages, and now they had a very special occasion to celebrate, as well as much gossip to discuss.  
  



	4. Deceit and Resolutions

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 4: Deceit and Resolutions  
  
"Hey, Shel!! Open up, it's me!" boomed Scott from the other side of the door. He was making a surprise visit, and nothing could ever have been more surprising than what was yet to come.  
  
"It's open, Scott! Come on it, we're having a little party!" Shelby yelled back as Scott peered into the room and saw the six eyes on his face.  
  
"Congratulations Scott!" Juliette squealed as she jumped up from her seat on the ground to give him a great big hug.  
  
"Ya, Scott. Never thought this day would come," said Daisy with a straight face before removing herself from her seat as well to offer another hug to Scott.  
  
"So what is this? Some kind of an early bachlorette party?" asked the fiancé.  
  
"Just about! We like to get head starts," Shelby responded as she walked over to her man, ready with a big kiss.  
  
It was just about midnight when Scott arrived, and he wasn't in the best mood ever. He had just gotten done talking to his mom before he came over, and their conversation was not in the greatest tone. Even though he thought that he and Shelby should tell their families together, he wanted his mom to have a little knowledge of their engagement before hand. Little did he know how she would have reacted, and in trying to reconcile their relationship, agreed to break off the wedding. Now all he had to do was tell Shelby...  
  
"Uh, listen Shelby. We really need to talk...Alone," Scott started hesitantly.  
  
"Um, okay, sure! Girls, you can just start the movie without me and I will join you later! We can go in here, Scott." She led him into her bedroom and sat on her bed as Scott stood near the door looking towards the floor.  
  
"I love you, Shelby, you know that."  
  
"Of course I know that! And I love you too!" she replied.  
  
"Oh God, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Scott looked up and started to walk toward his love. He knelt before her and put her hands in his. "I love you so, so much...But my mom..." he began.  
  
"Your mom?" Shelby did not know how Scott's mother could fit into all of this.  
  
"I talked to her today...I know that we were going to do that together, but I did not want her to be too surprised, and she was. She said that we were too young...Too different." Tears started stinging Shelby's eyes as Scott's message came into view. "I would never want to hurt you again, Shelby, I hope that you know that." Her cheeks were wet now, and she could even see Scott's eyes becoming damp. "I think we should just put it off for now...Take a break, and then once my mom sees how perfect we are together and how much we love each other, we can love each other for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Scott, we aren't getting married for your mom. Our relationship has nothing to do with your mom. Marriage is about two people...Me, and you," Shelby whispered crying so hard she could barely talk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shelby. Please forgive me," he said quietly as he rose, kissed her forehead, and walked out the bedroom door.  
  
"Daisy, please don't hate me," were his last words as he exited the apartment.  
  
Immediately, Daisy ran into Shelby's bedroom, only to find her best friend curled up in a ball and looking more miserable than she had ever seen her. She sat on the bed and started stroking her hair.  
  
"I always told you he was no good. Every time you let him into your life, he drops you without warning."  
  
"But I love him, and I can't help but love him," Shelby retorted.  
  
The two stayed in that room all night, Daisy helping to mend her shattered friend. Juliette came in once to see what was wrong, but quickly figured it out when she saw the scene, and said she would talk to them the next day. Never once did Daisy leave her friend's side, and never did she ask to know what had happened. She knew the truth would come in time.  
  
"He broke off the engagement," Shelby said abruptly, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shel."  
  
"It's my own fault, really, never love a guy that hurts you more than once. I just don't know how I can get over it," continued Shelby.  
  
"I know, I know," responded Daisy, trying to offer some comfort.  
  
"He told him mom about us, and it was because of her reaction to the news. She said we were too young, let alone too different. I thought she liked me, but I guess I have a habit of jumping to conclusions too quickly. Now I just need to figure out how to stop loving him," said Shelby, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Daisy was about to make the most surprising move of her life, and she never regretted it again. "I never thought I would find myself saying this, but...Maybe you don't need to stop loving him. Stick with me, hun...We'll get him back," Daisy affirmed with a little smirk.  
  
Shelby looked up to her friend and they both started laughing into the wee hours of the night.  



	5. Silent Reveries

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts and the *'s were to separate the story from the chorus of "Breathless" by The Corrs!  
  
Chapter 5: Silent Reveries  
  
Juliette returned to her apartment after ten minutes of leaving Daisy with Shelby. Though she was not entirely sure what had happened when Scott and Shelby went to "talk alone", she knew that he had hurt her. However, when had he not hurt her? She could not think of any reason why Shelby would keep running back to him, year after year. She must really love him, Juliette thought to herself as she settled into bed, still uneasy about leaving her friend hurting.  
  
The next morning, Juliette rose and made a cup of coffee before getting ready to see her friends. The three of them had become very close over the last few years, even Shelby and Juliette after their little squabbles back at Horizon. They were always there when one needed someone to talk to or to hang out with in times of pain or happiness, and none of them took any of their time together for granted. They knew that if Horizon had never existed, they probably would have never met, or they might have gotten in more trouble than they cared to imagine.  
  
I hope Daisy knocked some sense into Shelby after I left. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that...Nobody does. When will he ever learn, Juliette contemplated, while getting dressed for an afternoon of what she expected to be Shelby bawling her eyes out while her and Daisy to try to cheer her up. After quickly brushing her teeth, she hopped into her Saturn and began the drive over to Shelby's place.  
  
Juliette turned on her car radio to KISS 106.1, just as The Corr's "Breathless" came on. OOO! I love this song! she shrieked to herself as the first verse began. This song is perfect for Shelby's so-called "love" for Scott...She would sit around for days waiting for him to come back if it weren't for friends like me!  
  
*So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this lovin' feelin. Make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on, yeah, come on.* 


	6. All For One

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...So sorry these are short, but I like each scene to be a different chapter...  
  
Chapter 6: All For One  
  
"Rise and shine! Up for pancakes?" Daisy asked as her friend stumbled sleepily into the room.  
  
"Oh, ya, sure...Staying up until 3 a.m. was not the wisest thing for us to do. How is it that you look so bright-eyed?!" questioned Shelby.  
  
"Yes, well...I usually go to bed at 4!! Actually, I don't need much sleep...Hehe! It comes from the Goth-lifestyle, I guess," mused Daisy. The aroma of pancakes was beginning to fill the room when the buzzer sounded and Shelby opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Shelby...You look awful! Come here..." said Juliette trying to be sympathetic and giving her a great big hug. "Sit here by me while Daisy makes...Ummm...Pancakes! Yum!!" Shelby decided to play along as Juliette led her to the couch and sat down, practically falling asleep in the process.  
  
"I love making pancakes! I make them in different shapes...You guys are gonna love these!" exclaimed Daisy as she formed the figure of a hand, laughing.  
  
Shelby was resting her head on Juliette's shoulder when Daisy served the breakfast and realized that she was asleep. "Ya, we kind of stayed up really late last night," she explained.  
  
"I can imagine..." she responded, looking at Shelby.  
  
"No," said Daisy amused. "We were actually cracking up laughing until 3 a.m. I hadn't seen her so happy in ages."  
  
"So she's over Scott!"  
  
"No...We're gonna get him back, whip him into shape, and tied his ass down! Haha!!" Juliette was quite surprised by this comment, but glad to know that Shelby was not drowning in sorrow. On the other hand, Daisy had said they were going to get him back, and she did not think that would be the best idea for Shelby. She was tired of seeing her hurt and depressed because of Scott.  
  
Daisy left and headed into Shelby's bedroom after her comment, and Juliette, not fully understanding the whole conversation, gently lifted Shelby's head off of her shoulder and laid her onto the pillow, before running after Daisy.  
  
"Wait, wait...Hold up! We're going to get him back! Even you! I thought you said that if he hurt her ever again you were going to kick him to France!" yelled Juliette.  
  
"Nah, he's like that too much. In reality, if you could have seen the look in Shelby's eyes or heard what she said, you would agree to this whole scheme as well. I actually think this is the right thing to do though. Did you see Scott when he left last night? He was crying. It wasn't his idea to break off the engagement-."  
  
"Break off the engagement! What! I am going to ring his neck..." Juliette said angrily.  
  
"No, no...He had told his mom about he and Shelby, and she was against the whole thing. She said they were too young, which could almost be true, but she also said they were too different...It wasn't Scott's idea. None of that was. He just wanted to make his precious 'mommy' happy at Shelby's expense."  
  
Juliette looked out the door to Shelby asleep on the couch and turned back to Daisy. "And you're sure about this? I don't want to hurt her...That's Scott's role in her life."  
  
"I'm positive." 


	7. Just One Day

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts, again!!  
  
Chapter 7: Just One Day  
  
Scott woke that morning with the most awful feeling he had ever had. Nothing had pained him more than the conversation the night before with Shelby, and he knew that she would never forget that. Even the night he had to say good-bye back at Horizon in the first year of their relationship was easier. Then he knew that they still held a chance of surviving...Now he was more doubtful. His last words were still lingering in his mind...Daisy, please don't hate me, he thought again. Shelby told Daisy everything, more than she shared with him, and they were as close as two people could be. He knew that as soon as he left, he would be accused of hurting her again, which in all honesty, he knew he did. Now he just had to face Hurricane Daisy, and didn't know what to expect.  
  
After he go dressed, he headed off to work. Bounding into his Pontiac Aztek, he stopped off at Krispy Kremes to grab a cup of coffee and a glazed donut, before continuing the drive. For the past two years, Scott had been working at a radio station called KISS 106.1 where he was a popular DJ and sportscaster. He loved working there, getting to interact with fans, play all of their favorite songs, and the other DJ's were laugh-out-loud hilarious. Once he got there, he sat in his chair and got ready for a long afternoon of thinking about his one true love.  
  
"Hello, Seattle! You are listening to Scott and Kassidy on the daily afternoon show. We are going to get you started with "Drops of Jupiter" by Train!!" shouted Kassidy as the show began. Usually it was Scott that began, but she noticed how unlike himself he was acting today. "Hey, Scott. What's up? You seem kind of down."  
  
"Ah, no, it's nothing. I just didn't sleep much last night. I'm okay, really," he answered.  
  
The show was going well, and Scott did manage to perk himself up, despite the emotion in his heart. He only hoped that Shelby would not tune in and hear how happy he sounded, because it was only a sound...  



	8. Surprise Caller

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 8: Surprise Caller  
  
"Is she still asleep?" Daisy whispered to Juliette as she checked out the door.  
  
"Yes, I don't think she will wake up for another hour or so," she responded.  
  
Daisy quickly grabbed her cell phone for her purse on Shelby's bed and dialed a number. She sat down and waited for it to start ringing. The first few tries were busy, but she knew to expect that. After five tries, she finally got through.  
  
"Hey, you're on the air with Scott and Kass!" he said, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Yes, Scott, this is Daisy," she said, trying to sound as calm as she could.  
  
"Daisy? What are you calling for?" He sounded baffled and at the same time very curious in what she wanted to say.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't remember your cell phone number and knew this was the only way I got get a hold of you...Was this bad timing?"  
  
"Actually, you are the 25th caller...You just won a day at a spa," mentioned Scott.  
  
"Oh, damn...You try to live your whole live staying away from superficial pleasures, call up a radio station, and boom! Your goal is toast..." she snickered.  
  
"Well, if you don't want-,"  
  
"I didn't say that, I was just trying to prove a point-," Daisy started.  
  
"As much as this has been SO very amusing, we have to move on, so Daisy, if you will just stay on the line, we will play "Survivor" by Destiny's Child for all of the other listeners," interrupted Kassidy.  
  
The song started and immediately Scott began questioning Daisy again. "Why did you call? Is Shelby all right? I could barely sleep last night, I was so worried."  
  
"She's pretty torn up...but that's not why I am calling. I want to know if you have Peter and Sophie's number," she queried.  
  
"Why do you need their number? I have it though...Just a sec and I will get it for you."  
  
Daisy waited on the phone for several seconds while Scott went rummaging through his wallet for the slip of paper with the number on it. He knew why Daisy wanted it. Shelby was hurting and she wanted to talk to Peter...For advice, for comfort. He wished he could be the one she ran to again, but he knew that would never happen again. Her heart was in trouble and it was his entire fault.  



	9. Added Help

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 9: Added Help  
  
"Hello? Peter Scarbrow's office," answered the man on the other end of the phone. Horizon looked the same as it had when the Cliffhangers attended, but the atmosphere was different now. The students that had once made it their home, their sanctuary, were not there anymore. Of course new students came and went, but Peter knew that his Cliffhangers would never return.  
  
"Peter? This is Daisy."  
  
"Daisy! What gives me the pleasure of your call?" questioned Peter, excited to finally hear from one of his "kids".  
  
"Ah, still your same old self, I see. Here's the thing...Scott and Shelby got engaged three days ago, but the next day, Scott told his mom. She was against the whole idea and told him to break it off. Of course, he did, leaving Shelby, well, you know," said Daisy as she began the story.  
  
"And you are actually up for this? I thought that you vowed to never let him hurt her again?" said Peter confused.  
  
"I did...But I am doing this because she is my friend and she does really love him. But will you help us?"  
  
Juliette was in the kitchen cleaning up when Shelby awoke. The pancakes were cold and so she popped them into the microwave in case one of them wanted to nibble on them. Daisy heard the two talking in the other room, hung up the phone, and acted like she was making the bed when Shelby came in.  
  
"Oh, hey Shel! Did ya have a nice nap?" inquired Daisy happily.  
  
"Oh yes...I am now up to a total of five hours of sleep, I believe," she retorted.  
  
"Good for you!" Juliette yelled, barging in.  
  
"My, you too seem way too happy...But I think I am too tired to question this." Shelby decided to take a shower and get dressed and the other two said they would tidy up the apartment for her. In actuality, as soon as she shut the bathroom door, they sat down at the table and Daisy told Juliette what Peter had said.  
  
"So he's gonna do it?!" she yelped. "Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Don't get too excited yet. We still need to figure out how to get them there."  
  
"I know, but still! This might actually work out!"  
  
"But what if it doesn't? I am scared that this might actually set them further apart. What if she hates me after this?" said Daisy, skeptically. Their plan was a good one, but there is always a chance of failure, and in this case, they needed this to work.  



	10. Turn Of Events

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts!  
  
Chapter 10: Turn Of Events  
  
Daisy and Juliette were cleaning and putting away dishes in the sink when they heard it. At first, they thought she must have dropped the shave gel can or something of that sort, but they soon realized that they did not hear anything after it. Daisy, drying a plate, immediately ran for the bathroom door, leaving the platter to shatter on the floor. After managing to get in through the locked door, neither Daisy nor Juliette could believe that they saw.  
  
Shelby was lying on the floor, knife on the ground, blood leaking from her wrist.  
  
"Shelby! Shel! Answer me! Oh God! Juliette! Can 911!" yelled Daisy hysterically as her friend lay unconscious. She had no idea that Shelby had the intention of ever hurting herself again. Sure, she had done that kind of thing back at Horizon, but she had grown and learned so much since then. Why would she try it again? Daisy sat there, crying frantically and trying to piece together the whole situation. Juliette, in the other room, was in the same state of mind yet still managed to get the ambulance to arrive.  
  
When the medics got to the apartment, Daisy said that she would not leave Shelby's side. She tried to stay near her as long as she could, however they were not to kind in the way of emotions and had to pry her out of the room as they began to save her friend. That was the last thing she saw...The red of the blood, the blue of the rescuers' jackets, the silver of the blade on the floor, the hopelessness in everyone's eyes.  
  
Upon awakening, Daisy's memory was all jumbled. Juliette's voice was the first she heard, as her eyes began to focus. This was not Shelby's apartment, and it was not her own either. No, this looked like a hospital. I must have been out of it for longer than I thought, she thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened earlier.  
  
"Where's Shelby! How is she?!" Daisy demanded, causing her head to hurt at the intensity of her emotions.  
  
"They are looking at her. Don't worry, I am sure she will be okay. She's strong and she can get through this." Daisy began to cry, not knowing what to think of everything. "But, you need to stay strong for her too...We all do." At this, the both began to weep silently, as Juliette held Daisy's hand.  



	11. Not On The Radio

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts and the *'s were to separate the story from "Rain" by The Corrs!  
  
Chapter 11: Not On The Radio  
  
"And that was 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by Leann Rimes. Coming up soon, we have a brand-new one from The Corrs called 'Rain'! Stay tuned," said Scott, still working at the radio station. The day was getting worse and worse and, to him, it seemed as if every song reminded him of Shelby.  
  
* Going crazy in the middle of the night  
Slipping, sliding into heavenly bliss...  
Fallen angel spinning from the light  
Slipping, sliding into heavenly lace *  
  
Juliette picked up the receiver of the pay phone just outside Daisy's room at the hospital. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello. You're on the air with Scott and Kass!" shouted Scott as he picked up the other end of the line.  
  
"Scott! You have to come to the hospital quick-," began Juliette, her hands shaking as she spoke.  
  
* But it's all, it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, it's alright *  
  
"Jules? Just a sec...Kass, take over here," Scott said before he started talking to Juliette again, off the air. "Okay, Jules...What's wrong?"  
  
"Shelby...It's Shelby. She...She was taking a shower. Well, that's what we thought. We heard...a sound...a big thump...come from the bathroom, and we found her there. She was lying on the floor, Scott! There was blood...So much blood...And she...she wouldn't wake up. Daisy passed out...Now they are both here...You have to come! Please! Shelby needs you!"  
  
* We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die *  
  
Scott ran out of the building without and explanation to anyone in the studio. Excuses could be made later, after he knew if Shelby was all right. "How could this happen?" he reflected to himself. He should have known she would have done something drastic after they...he cancelled the wedding. Shelby was always doing things like that, reducing the hurt. Now she was in trouble.  
  
* Lost and lazy, floating through the dawn  
And twisting, turning, in a hazy mist...  
Guardian angel of silver and ice  
Sweeping, sinking in a stream of light *  
  
He drove as fast as he could down the freeway, making his way to Harborview Medical Center, so he could hold Shelby's hand and pray she gets better. She used to do crazy things like this before, but he knew this one was the worst.  
  
* But it's all, (alright...) it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, (alright...) it's alright *  
  
After parking in a disorderly fashion, Scott burst through the doors leading into the hospital. He had always hated hospitals. They meant death, sickness, and anxiety for him, but he knew that this one would help Shelby and keep her living.  
  
"Shelby...Shelby Merrick...Is she okay?" he asked the lady behind the desk, completely out of breath.  
  
"They are still looking at her. Your friend is waiting for you outside room 235, though," she replied as Scott took off for the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the ever-so-slow elevator.  
  
* We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die *  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and saw Juliette pacing back and forth before she looked up and met his eyes. She ran to him and the embraced, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh God, is she okay? Please tell me she is alright..." Scott pleaded.  
  
"I don't know. They haven't come back yet. We just need to pray."  
  
"Where is Daisy? Is she doing alright?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, she is doing much better. She woke up just before I called you. I think she would like to see you though. Just, be careful. You know Daisy..." Juliette responded as Scott headed into Daisy's room. She looked blank, emotionless. She stared at the ceiling as if having an intense conversation with it. He paused as he heard her speak.  
  
"Please let her make it. I don't know what I would do without her with me. I don't think any of us do. Amen."  
  
* But it's all, it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, it's alright *  
  
Scott knocked on the door, then entered quietly. "Hi Dais. How are you feeling?"  
  
"About as well as one could expect for hitting one's head on the linoleum."  
  
He did not know what to say. His heart was confused. After an awkward moment of silence, he walked over to the bed and placed his hand over Daisy's, before sitting next to her. Daisy burst into tears, obviously those that she had been holding back for quite some time. Scott put him arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder as he did the same.  
  
* We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die *  



	12. Sharing Strength

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts!  
  
Chapter 12: Sharing Strength  
  
"Are you here for Shelby Merrick?" the doctor asked calmly as he approached the fearful girl.  
  
"Oh, yes! How is she?!" Juliette asked of the man.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood, but we managed to keep her stable. I think she will do all right after she stays here a while."  
  
Juliette was relieved. If anything worse had happened to her, she did not know what she would have done. Blame Scott? Possibly, as he was the one that drove her to the knife. Yell at Daisy? No, she could not do that.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
The doctor paused as he thought of his answer. "I think you can, but you have to know this. She is very weak. Don't expect her to be very active. But she is right down the hall from here in room 240."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. For everything."  
  
Juliette turned to Daisy's door, wondering whether or not to enter. She did not know who should see Shelby first, and was not going to take the risk.  
  
"Wait, doctor? Is she awake right now?" questioned Juliette before he had walked too far off.  
  
"Yes, I think she is," he responded.  
  
"Would you mind asking her who she would like to see first, when she is up to it? I don't want to take that from my friends."  
  
When the doctor exited the room, he walked up to Juliette. "She wants to see Daisy. She was actually pretty insistent about that."  
  
"Thanks," she told him, before knocking on the door to Daisy's room.  
  
Juliette quickly opened the door, allowing it to squeak with every inch. She saw the tear-stained faces and the look in their eyes as she stepped further into the room. They looked at her patiently, waiting for her to tell them something, anything.  
  
"They think she will be fine, and she is stable," Juliette said quietly. "But she wants to see you, Dais. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
Daisy motioned for Juliette to come over to the side of the bed and help her up, as Scott stood dumbfounded at the whole confrontation. Once she was up, Scott helped Juliette walk her over to the door and into the hall to Shelby's room. They stood outside it, not knowing what to expect within.  
  
Finally, Daisy let go of her friends, and walked into the room where Shelby lay. Her face pink and damp, she made her way to her friend's bedside, where machines were beeping and tubes did their job. Shelby's eyes were closed, and frankly, Daisy was grateful for this. She didn't want her to see her this way...Confused, sad, and angry. Confused at why she did this to herself. Sad at having to see her like this. Angry at Scott for making her do this.  
  
Slowly, Shelby opened her eyes as she saw Daisy standing next to her. She managed a meek smile toward her friend as she watched her take a seat on the bed's edge. She saw the tears in her eyes, the warmth in her face, and knew how worried she had been. "Don't you worry, Dais. I'll be fine. I'm tough. Peter taught me to be tough."  
  
Daisy felt the pain in Shelby's heart and wept as she looked at the bandages wrapping her wrist. "Why did she have to do this to herself? To us? To me?" she asked herself. She did not think she had ever been so concerned for someone in her life.  
  
"I know. I know you are strong. And I am going to stay strong for you too," Daisy told her friend as she looked into her eyes. The eyes that had never shown this kind of pain, but rather shielded her heart from the world. "I am always here for you."  



	13. A Little Help

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 13: A Little Help  
  
Daisy stayed with Shelby for a few hours before the nurse came in and advised her to return to her own room and for them both to get some sleep. Juliette and Scott stayed at the hospital all night, both in Daisy's room, as neither had seen Shelby yet and dared not enter until they thought it was okay.  
  
Juliette woke up early and tiptoed out the room toward the pay phone. It was time to make yet another call, to a friend she knew Shelby needed. Juliette had been so baffled during this entire situation. Her heart was confused and she did not know what to do about it.  
  
"Peter Scarbrow's office," said the voice at the end of the line.  
  
"Peter? This is Juliette."  
  
"Juliette! Hi! This is the second Cliffhanger-call I've had this week!" he shouted happily. "What gives me the pleasure of yours?"  
  
"Shelby. She's in the hospital. Daisy and I were over at her apartment yesterday, and we thought she was in the shower...We heard a big thump...When we got the door open we found her on the floor. Oh, the blood...She cut herself, Peter!" Juliette told the rest of the story, trying to be as calm as she could. It was not easy when her emotions were as mixed up as they were. She just wanted some advice from Peter. Who else was she to turn to? All her friends were as mystified as she was.  
  
"Jules, just stay calm. I will come up now. Just give me a few hours. And don't tell anyone I am on my way," he told her as he hung up the phone.  
  
Peter never thought that Shelby would take things this far. He thought he had taught her something in her time at Horizon; such as to not take inner pain on herself...It just creates more problems. Of course, this was Shelby, and she was never going to be fully recovered from all the turmoil in her life; Peter knew that. He just hoped that her relationships with her friends and realizing how much they care for her would give her the push to relax.  
  
Returning to her room, Juliette sat next to Daisy as she began to wake up. "Hey, how you feeling, Dais?" asked Juliette of her friend.  
  
"I am...Bewildered. I don't know what I can do."  
  
"How did she look?"  
  
"It was the worst I had ever seen her. She looked into my eyes and I could see the hurt and how scared she was..." Daisy answered quietly, as Scott was still asleep on the floor. Juliette could sense how frightened her friend was, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."  



	14. 

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Sorry this is SOOOO short!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Only Two  
  
Scott snuck out of the room once he had awoken, and stood outside Shelby's door. He did not know what to do...Go in and hope she lets him speak, or stay outside until he is certain she wants to see him. He leaned up against the wall next to the door, staring at the ceiling, wondering.  
  
He placed his hand over the doorknob, and turned it slowly. He peeked inside, and looked towards Shelby, lying on the bed, face to the window. She heard the door screech and turned back toward the sound. Shelby stared at him speechless, as he did the same. Scott slowly walked in, though stayed close to the door.  
  
"Hi Shel," he said softly.  
  
Shelby stared at him, tears in her eyes. What was she to do? Her one true love; the one that had hurt her so many times, the one that made her end up here; was here again. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was scared for you, Shelby. Everyone was, and still is."  
  
As Shelby looked at Scott, he saw all the hurt in her eyes. How was he ever going to make this up to her? Because of his own stupidity and inability to listen to his own feelings, the only one he had ever truly loved was hurting. He walked toward Shelby's bedside and reached for her hand.  
  
"I love you, Shelby...I always have, always will."  
  
Shelby looked at his face and noticed the sincerity in his voice. No, she could not listen to him. He hurt her...He always hurt her. she loved him, and she would always love him...She knew that. Shelby looked toward the warm hand that held hers. The hand that always lifted her hopes and dropped them without cause.  
  
He kneeled next to the bed and softly kissed her forehead. Shelby looked down for a moment, and then lifted her gaze to his, and the kissed lightly in the glow of the morning sun, streaming through the open window. Nobody was between them now...Not Daisy, not his mother. There were two people now.  
  
Scott slowly raised, looking in her eyes as he left through the door, back to the world that had caused him so much grief and anger in his young years. Back to the mother he though he knew.  



	15. 

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...If you like this story, try reading my other "HG" fan fictions and my poetry! I have been working REALLY hard on some good poetry and I would appreciate any reviews!!  
  
Chapter 15: Revealing the Disguises  
  
Peter raced through the doors of the hospital, where he was directed to Shelby. Upon the opening of the elevator doors, he saw Scott quietly closing the door to a room behind him. Scott saw he coming nearer, and met his eyes.  
  
"How is she, Scott?" questioned Peter.  
  
Scott looked at him carefully. Why was he here? How did he know? "Better. She's doing better."  
  
The two walked back toward Daisy's room, where she and Juliette were playing cards. They had not really spoken of Shelby since the night before and were not too anxious to begin that conversation. Scott opened the door to the room for Peter as the two girls looked up from their game. Immediately, Juliette jumped up and ran to give him a big hug. He noticed the redness around her eyes...Around all of their eyes.  
  
"It will be alright, Jules," he said softly. He realized this had been the furthest any of them had ever gone, including then Ezra poisoned himself. He had no idea how any of them could be feeling at this point. Each dealt with pain in different ways and each time they were hurt, the subtle relief came in a new way.  
He walked gradually to Daisy's bedside, and picked up one of the cards on the table. "What? No Tarot cards?" he asked sarcastically as he bent down to give her an awkward hug.  
  
"Ah, no. Those got a bit old after they said I would win one million dollars and I didn't," she replied with a weak smile as she buried her head in his shoulder. Peter always had a way of communicating to his Cliffhangers in the manner they needed to be dealt with...Daisy through sarcasm and Juliette through understanding and forcing.  
  
He met his eyes with each one in the room, as if looking for some kind of sign that said it was all right for him to see Shelby now. Peter looked back at Daisy, and she nodded slowly. Before he turned towards the door, he laid his hand on hers, reassuringly.  
  
After walking into the hall, leaving the three pairs of hopeless eyes behind him, Peter quietly knocked on Shelby's door. He heard a faint beckon inside, so he continued through.  
  
Shelby was looking towards the ceiling, and did not turn her head an inch at the sound of the door opening. Though she held a petrified trait within her face, she still seemed hard as a rock...Just as she had been at Horizon.  
  
"Counting the dots on the ceiling, Shel?" asked Peter. He did not know what to say. She had never been in this kind of dilemma before.  
  
"You could say that. What brings you here? Did the mountains throw you off the cliff?" Shelby said, in her own little way.  
  
"Close. A friend of mine threw herself off and I came to try and pick up the pieces."  
  
"Well, aren't you just the hero here?" Shelby turned her head toward the man that had always been there to piece her back together after she had fallen apart. Now he was here again to do the same. His rugged exterior was nothing compared to the heartfelt compassion he held within him, and she was incredibly thankful for everything he had ever done for her, no matter how hard she pushed him away.  
  
Peter walked over to Shelby, happy that she was talking the way she always had. As he neared her, he saw the trembling little girl she had always hid from anyone that cared.  



	16. Revelations

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 16: Revelations  
  
Time crept slowly, as Shelby continued to ponder alone in her room after Peter left. He told her to get some sleep, but she felt she needed to think. Her life had taken a turn for the worst, but she knew that she had to get back on the right track. Staring out the window, she saw the world bustling about beneath her, with people running to their appointments and shopping with their friends. Shelby longed to do those things as she had before, but it was herself that put an end to that so abruptly.  
  
Daisy quietly knocked on Shelby's door and walked in, holding a lunch tray. "Perfect timing," said Shelby as she turned to face her friend.  
  
"How are you doing today?" asked Daisy, trying to sound bright and cheery like Juliette often did. It was not working.  
  
"Oh, just peachy!" a sarcastic Shelby replied. Daisy laughed softly as she walked towards her bed to set the tray down. She was glad to see that Shelby was beginning to return to her fairly normal self, as compared to how she had first seen her the day before.  
  
"It's lunch time! Ready for some of this absolutely delicious...ummm...cold mashed potatoes...hard roll...and green jell-o?"  
  
"But of course!" responded Shelby, maintaining the same satirical tone. She picked up the fork and began poking at the potatoes. "You wanna know what I was thinking?"  
  
Daisy nodded. She did not want to sit in silence, and thought that Shelby opening up to her would be best for her right now, anyway.  
  
"All those people out there," she said pointing to the window. "They don't know what it is like to be here. Well, I am sure some do, but many don't. They have never felt the kind of pain like I have, and they have never tried to cure it themselves. They sit out there, drinking their smoothies with the little...umbrellas, wondering how life could get any better. And then I look here. I look at this bleak little room, where I have this IV tube stuck in me, and I am eating green jell-o, and I just wish I were back out there, living their lives."  
  
Shelby looked up from the tray at Daisy, who gave her a comforting look. Daisy had always been the one she turned to, and she always knew what to say, or what not to say. This was such a time.  
  
"I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life, feeling sorry for myself because the one guy I have ever loved...the one guy I have ever loved gave me up. Dais, if he doesn't want to come back to me, we can't make him. It's his choice."  
  
Daisy could see the hurt in her friend's eyes, and saw how hard it was for her to be making this speech. "I know, Shel," she said as she leaned over to give Shelby a hug. Somehow, all her hurt was going to have to go away, and she knew that Scott could do that, whether Shelby wanted to admit it or not. Now Daisy was going to have to do it all alone, as she was sure that everybody else had given up all of their former hope for the two.  



	17. 30-Second Phone Call

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Here, the and symbols refer to thoughts! SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOO SHORT!!!  
  
Chapter 17: 30-Second Phone Call  
  
Daisy closed the door behind her, leaving Shelby fast asleep. Everyone else was down in the cafeteria, getting their own fill of the hospital food. Taking advantage of there being nobody around, she walked to the pay phone, and after inserting a dollar into the over-priced machine, she got a hold of the operator, and asked for the number of Scott's mother.  
  
"Mrs. Barringer? This is Daisy Lipenowski, I am a friend of Scott's."  
  
"Oh, yes, Daisy. I remember you. What is it that you want?" She sounded in a hurry, and so Daisy got straight to the point.  
  
"Scott said that you were the reason he broke up with Shelby. I just wanted to let you know, that it broke her heart, and landed her in the hospital. Thank you very much for hurting my friend, though I know it was indirectly."  
Daisy quickly hung up the phone, leaving Scott's mother on the other line, utterly stunned at the words that had just been thrown at her. "What was that all about?" she asked herself. "Nothing that happened to 'her' could be my fault...Right?"  
  
The others returned to the waiting area outside Daisy's room just as she herself was heading for her door to enter. She did not want them to know what she had just said to Scott's mother, especially Scott. Who knew how they would have reacted or what they would have said. However in this case, they just allowed her to go back to her room, to contemplate on her thoughts.  



	18. Dropping By

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The *'s are used to show the excerpt from the book "Alias Grace" by Margaret Atwood.  
  
Chapter 18: Dropping By  
  
It was a slow day, as Scott and Juliette were sitting in the waiting room, talking about music and movies, and Peter sat in across from them, not listening, but rather watching over them. He decided to get up and visit with Daisy, as soon as he felt confident that the two were having a meaningless conversation.  
  
Peter opened the door and walked over to Daisy's bedside where she was reading a book called "Alias Grace" by Margaret Atwood. "It's funny. This girl reminds me a lot of Shelby. A rough and tough exterior, but inside, she's so much more, and really does want some someone to care," Daisy said nonchalantly as she continued to stare at her book, not looking up to Peter.  
  
"I can imagine that," he casually replied.  
  
"Her one friend in the world, the only person that made her feel like a part of the world, died, leaving her to fend for herself. Do you remember what Shelby said about her friend Patty? It fits. Shelby could be living this book and not know it," Daisy said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Peter reached for the book and read at its contents.  
  
*She then brought out a piece of writing paper, which she'd obtained from the library downstairs, and a pen and ink, and she wrote: If I die, my things are to go to Grace Marks. And she signed it with her name. And then she said, Soon I may be dead. But you will still be alive. And she gave me a cold and resentful look, such as I'd seen her give others behind their backs, but never to me.*  
  
  
"She died. Just like Patty did, leaving Shelby behind. But I will never do that to her, I will never desert my friend," Daisy began, staring at her hands that she was fidgeting with. "I don't know how this book ends, but I do know, that Grace had a tough life just like Shel. Her father beat her, and used all the money on beer. Her mom was dead, so she couldn't do anything to help. All she had in the world was her friend. I supposed that is all the Shelby has as well...The love of her friends."  
  
"You're a good friend to her, Daisy. I know that you would never do something to hurt her," Peter told the girl, still holding her face tilted downwards. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I am," she told him looking up, as he headed to the door. "Thank you," she whispered inaudibly.  
  
As Peter entered the hall, he saw three familiar faces at the other end. "Aug! Ezra! David!" he shouted to them, as they all turned their heads toward the direction of the yells, and they began to walk over. "What are you three doing here? You guys live hundreds of miles away!"  
  
"When one Cliffhanger is down, we're all down," recited Auggie, smiling. Juliette heard the recognizable voice of her best friend, jumped up, and excitedly rushed to give him the biggest hug she could give.  
  
"Oh! Auggie!" she shrieked. "I can't believe you're here!" She then noticed the others standing there watching her, and greeted them as well, before leading them to where Scott sat.  
  
"Hey, Meat. How ya hanging?" Auggie asked. "Meat" was what had had called Scott during their time at Horizon, and he figured he would lighten the situation with it.  
  
"Hey...I'm alright. How did you guys know about Shelby?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Peter. He called me up and asked me to tell Auggie and David. We thought it was best that we came up in person, rather than just gracing you all with a lovely phone call," Ezra replied.  
  
"Where's Daisy?" inquired David after he noticed that she was not in the room. He had been looking forward to seeing her the whole plane ride up from San Francisco.  
  
"She's in there," Juliette said, pointing to the door. "She fainted when she saw Shelby, and the hospital thought it was best if she stayed here for a while. You can go in, if you want to."  



	19. A Friend's Return

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 19: A Friend's Return  
  
David entered the room, and saw Daisy with the book in her lap, and a tear running down her cheek. She looked up when she heard the door closed, and gasped as she saw who was staring at her. They had not seen each other in so long, and now he was here.  
  
"David...Why...Why are you here?" she asked quietly, as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Why do you think? Aug, EZ, and I are all here to...lend our support in the effort to rescue a fellow Cliffhanger." Daisy smiled at him, and he wiped the tear off of her cheek with his thumb. "Have you always looked this cute?"  
  
"No, the hospital adds that. I think it is in the jell-o."  
  
David looked at her carefully. She looked so much smaller in her bed than she had traipsing around Horizon. He could sense that she was scared, and held her hand in his. "I'm here for you, Dais."  
  
Back at Horizon, she knew that both he and Ezra had "feelings" for her, but she did not know what to do back then. Everything had been so blurred and confusing at that point in her life, and boys never quite helped the situation. However, Daisy knew that she needed someone in her life, and David always gave her everything she needed, whether it was a kind word, a laugh, or simple a small embrace.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Daisy asked as she heard Juliette yelp loudly once again.  
  
"It's probably just Jules squeezing the life out of Auggie. You should have seen her when she first saw him. I felt sorry for the poor guy," he responded with a smirk. "I think they are just getting caught up on everything that has happened lately, however, I want to know from you."  
  
Daisy felt a smile cross her face, and decided to let David in on the events of the past. She told him of Scott's sudden decision to break off his relationship with Shelby. She told him of the morning after, when Shelby said she was going to be in the shower. She could hardly speak when she told him about finding her on the floor. David sat on the bed next to her, listening intently, knowing that everything she said came from her heart, and not everybody was able to get so much from her.  
  
When she was finished, David pulled her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I am supposed to do know. I don't know how to help," she told him.  
  
"I think you know. I think you have done the right thing all along. It's just that some people don't recognize it. But, Daisy," he said gently, as she looked up to his face. "If you ever want my help, someone to talk to, or someone to listen, reach for me."  
  
Their eyes were still connected, and Daisy could sense the sincerity in his voice. "I know," she told him as she again rested her head against his shoulder, feeling the strength in his arms as he held her.  



	20. Dreams and Nightmares

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The *'s are used to differentiate from the reality.  
  
Chapter 20: Dreams and Nightmares  
  
Shelby heard a tap at her door, and soon Juliette showed her face and went in quietly. She had been in once before, but never stayed too long, as she did not like seeing people in pain. "Hey Shel. We have a surprise for you," she told her quietly as she edged her way through.  
  
Juliette was followed into the room by Auggie, then Ezra, David, Scott, Peter, and finally, Daisy. They filed into the room and stood around Shelby's bed as she gasped at the crowd to form around her. "Aug! Ezra! David...What makes you think I'd want you here?"  
  
"Intuition, I guess," David responded before walking over to her bedside and giving her a small hug. Auggie trailed after him, and then Ezra. Shelby seemed overwhelmed, but did not let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
Shelby talked with each of them for several minutes before the nurse came in and told her that she should get some rest, and the others agreed. "See ya, Shel," David said as he walked through the door.  
  
Auggie walked over to her, held her hand tightly, and told her, "You stay strong. We'll talk to ya soon," before he followed after David.  
  
Ezra looked at Shelby from the foot of her bed, and she stared back at him. He did not know what to say, his head was full of confusion and awkwardness. "Don't eat too much of the green jell-o. It'll mess with your head, if you're not careful," he said with a slight chuckle, to which Shelby laughed at as well.  
  
As soon as everyone had gone, she closed her eyes and thought. Dominating her thoughts were her friends, and how they had come so far to be near her. She loved them all dearly, even though she sometimes forgot to show them that. Within no time, she was asleep and dreaming.  
  
*Shelby stood in the woods, out of breath and constantly looking behind her. Once she felt the coast was clear, she leaned over, trying to relieve the dizziness that was starting to take control over her body. "Safe," she whispered to the degree that only someone within five inches of her could have heard.  
  
Suddenly, she lifted her head at the slight sound of a branch snapping. Frantically, she bolted off in the direction she had been running, dodging trees and leaping over roots that stuck out from the ground. The thud behind her continued and she could sense that it was closing in on her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she glanced back to see a shadowy figure only a few yards behind her. In her attempts to see her follower, Shelby did not see the fallen branch ahead of her. As she fell to the ground, she could practically see the gap between her and the other person becoming smaller, and tried to rise as quickly as she could.  
  
As Shelby starting to push herself up, she felt a cold hand on her ankle. She struggled to shake it off, but it soon took a great hold over her. She whipped herself around and stared into the cold eyes that peered down at her. Shelby threw her arms over her head and curled herself into a ball, trying to protect herself. "Please, just leave me alone!" she screamed to the silhouette. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and fear escalated to every point in her body.*  
  
Daisy heard Shelby's screaming from outside her room where she was sitting. She instantly jumped up and scurried through the door to find Shelby asleep with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Shel! Shel!" Daisy yelled to her, shaking her by the shoulders. "Wake up!"  
  
She woke up startled, and the tears of the dream became reality. Daisy did not know what was going on, but she stuck by her friend's side and gave her the comfort that she needed. No explanation was given, but Daisy knew that Shelby was still hurting within, and knew not to push her. She only hoped that everything would end soon.  



	21. Reconciliations

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The and are used to separate thoughts from speech.  
  
Chapter 21: Reconciliations  
  
The sun was barely rising over the cityscape outside Shelby's window when a knock came at her door. She looked at the watch set on the table beside her, and noticed the early time at on its face. "Uh...come in," she said quietly, as the door pushed open.  
  
She saw a face emerge from the barely illuminated hallway outside the door...One that she had not seen for some time. Shelby could hardly catch her breath when she recognized the being walking towards her. Apparently, the other person was nearly as petrified as herself. "Shelby?"  
  
  
Fumbling around in the dark room, Shelby reached out to turn on the light alongside her bed. As the light filled the room, the face at the other end of the room came into focus. "Mrs...Barringer? What? What are you doing here...?" asked Shelby softly, turning her head slightly to the window.  
  
"I...umm...I wanted to see how you were. I was told that you had...a mishap?"  
  
Shelby could scarcely believe her ears and did not know what she could say. Her mind was tumbling at hundreds of miles per hour in confusion, and her hands were trembling badly.  
  
Scott's mother looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Do you remember when I told you, that a friend...is two people sharing one soul?" Shelby nodded her head silently, struggling to understand. "You and Daisy...You have that."  
  
Not fully understanding the comment, Shelby sat in the stillness, hoping to comprehend. She knew that Daisy was special, but how would she? "Yes..." she said softly, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Uh, she called me. She told me what had happened." Shelby looked at the ceiling, angry that Daisy had done that. "So, she is here out of pity then?" Shelby asked herself. "But please, don't be angry with her. She just wanted to help you. I realized that moments after she hung up on me. I wanted to tell you, that I realized something. You and Scott...also share one soul." Her voice was trembling, and Shelby could sense what she was beginning to say. "I want you to be together, and it is not only because of this," Mrs. Barringer said, motioning to the bed and the room. "You complete each other, and I don't want...I don't want to be responsible for your missing pieces."  
  
Shelby felt tears coming to her eyes, and the sting as one fell down her cheek. "Thank...Thank you," she said, each syllable escaping with sincerely.  
  
Mrs. Barringer headed toward the door, and before moving completely within, looked back at Shelby, who lay with her head on the pillow and a fragile smile on her face.  



	22. Finding Approval

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Short, again, I know!! But I am writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Chapter 22: Finding Approval  
  
Scott was awoken as his mother touched his face. Startled, he jumped up slightly and set a baffled look on his face. He did not know what she was doing there, as he had never told her anything of Shelby.  
  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to wake you," she told her son.  
  
"Mom? What are...what are you doing here?" Scott questioned in a bewildered fashion.  
  
She did not know what to say, but began slowly. "Daisy called me, if you were wondering how I knew. But I guess it is best if I tell you this in person. I...I want you to be with her. I want you to be with Shelby." Scott sat in the chair completely taken aback. "I realized, that you two are right for each other. I just...I didn't want to you be with someone else that had been through what you had. I though, that when you were at Horizon, that it was cute, because you were so young. But then your graduated, and things started getting more serious, and I didn't want to see you hurt. Now I see, that I was right, but it wasn't because of Shelby...It was because of me. I'm sorry."  
  
Scott stood up and faced his mother. He saw the bags under his eyes, from staying up so late over the past few days while he waited by Shelby's side. "Thank you...Thank you," he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I...had better get going. I will talk to you soon," she told him as she walked down the corridor before turning the corner out of sight.  
  
Scott reached for the ring in his pocket, that he had kept with him ever since Shelby threw it back at him. Now, he knew he had to do something with it, as his hopes of love were lifted once again. He was beyond ecstatic that his mother approved of his life with Shelby now, but he remained angry with himself that he had ever listened to her in the first place. If he had not, none of them would be there.  
  
Carefully, he placed the ring back in his pocket, and slowly, made his way to Shelby's door, where he hoped they would be reunited.  
  



	23. Promises Remain

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Short, AGAIN!! So sorry!! I will try to make the next ones longer...Oh yes, and the and are to separate thoughts...Hehe!!  
  
Chapter 23: Promises Remain  
  
The doorknob turned and Shelby watched as it moved. Soon enough, her one true love emerged from the shadows and her heart lifted out of her chest. "Did he know? Had she told him?" she asked of herself as she watched him move closer to her. Her azure eyes followed him as he walked to her bedside and reached for her hand.  
  
Scott reached into his pocket and withdrew the ring once again and placing it between his two fingers. He knelt next to the bed, and felt his mind throwing countless things to say, though none felt right.  
  
"Shelby, I..." he began before being interrupted.  
  
"I know. I love you, too," she whispered inaudibly, leaning to his ear before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Reaching for her hand, Scott slipped the ring on her finger and they engaged in a light and tender kiss. They had both longed for that moment for so long...the moment when they could be reunited, escaping from the turmoil of the world.  
  
A knock came at the door, and they both turned to see Daisy's head escape from behind the door. She saw them, each holding the other's hand, and the sparkling ring dancing in the early morning light. Excitedly, she ran over to the happy couple, and gave them each a hug.  
  
"I heard you made a phone call," Shelby said to her friend.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Who me? Oh, that's right...but the tarot cards made me do it! Honest!"  
  
Shelby motioned for her to come near her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you...Thank you for everything."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. This probably wouldn't have happened with out you," Scott told her as he sat beside his fiancé and placed his arm around her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Heading for the door, Daisy smiled at her two friends. She had always known they were going to end up together, as much as she had always hated to admit it. After everything they had gone through during the first rocky years of their relationship, she knew that they deserved each other. This was their proof.  
  
  



	24. The Moments After

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Why do I always have to write such short chapters? Well, I guarantee that I working on the next chapter right now!! I know that it has been...ages since I last wrote a chapter for this story, but I have had a small case of writer's block, I guess you could say. However, I did finished "Looking In The Eyes Of Love" and I started the sequel to it, called "Love Gives, Love Takes" (which nobody has reviewed after nearly two weeks and I am terribly sad) which has three completed chapters!!! Please read both of those and I will be forever grateful!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 24: The Moments After  
  
Juliette saw Daisy leaving Shelby's room with a grin on her face. She was puzzled as to why she could look so happy, and walked up towards her. These past few days had been confusing for everyone and she was sick of trying to infer everyone's feelings.  
  
"Why the smile?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Who me? You must have been mistaken. I don't smile," Daisy replied with a smirk. "Damn, I've been caught," she thought to herself. "Nah, Shelby just said something that I thought was funny."  
  
As Daisy walked away, Juliette knew something was up, but was not about to push for the information. It would come slowly, in time, whether she asked for it directly or not. She was just happy that Daisy was smiling again and that Shelby was well enough to make someone laugh. Nobody has been in the greatest of spirits lately, all just trying to make Shelby feel a bit better. Perhaps it was working?  
  
Opening the door up a crack, Scott peered through the space to see if anyone was lurking outside the door, and he did not see anyone. He turned to face Shelby and said, "Love you," before making his way completely through the door.  
  
He and Shelby did not want anyone to know that they were back together, nor that Scott's mother had had a change of heart. Of course Daisy respected their wishes. They wanted to tell everyone when the moment was better, after Shelby was out of the hospital. If anyone had caught him leaving her room, they would have questioned him, and after staying at Horizon, it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his feelings back, as much as he hated to admit it. When he first arrived there, his face was as solid as stone, but now, he was a changed person.  
  
Inside the hospital room, Shelby laid back against her pillow, with a wide smile present on her face. She had not felt so good in days, and was relieved to have so much weight lifted from off of her shoulders. "Now all I have to do is get out of this damn hospital," she said to herself. If only she had not caused herself so much physical pain. He would have come back to her, even if she had not, she was sure of it.  
  
  
  



	25. Like Old Times

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...I told you there was another chapter, even though it is even shorter, if that is possible!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!! Please, please read and review!!!! I love reviews!!! They make my day, as sad as that sounds!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25: Like Old Times  
  
Scott soon found Peter and the rest of the former Cliffhangers in the main waiting room. "Man, this reminds me of group," he thought.  
  
"Just in time, Scott. Join the circle," Peter said, motioning him to sit. He chose a seat next to Daisy, to which she looked up and smiled. "We're using the phrase 'I feel' right now, okay?" Scott nodded, saying "Why do I always have to be right," to himself. "Alright, David, let's start with you and go from there."  
  
David groaned. He hated group, as did all of his other friends. Who wanted to share their feelings? Still, he made the best of it. "I feel...peachy!" he exclaimed, causing the others to start laughing. He was the same David, making jokes just as he had before when they were young and dysfunctional, rather than slightly older and dysfunctional.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Juliette, even though they knew what she was going to say. Words ran through their heads: ecstatic, blissful, happy, loved...They were all words that she had used before. They were surprised by her answer. "I feel...lost."  
  
Reaching for Juliette's hand, as he had done so many times before, Auggie felt the eyes of his friends upon him. "I feel hopeful." Juliette looked up at him and smiled, before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Daisy knew it was her turn. Nobody knew quite how she felt, as she was not normally a very open person. They had to assume that she felt crummy, though, seeing as how her best friend was in the hospital. Looking down at her hands, she said, "I feel trusted."  
  
Then it was time for the person that everyone had been waiting to hear from. Scott smiled. "I feel forgiving." He was actually surprised by his answer. Who did he feel forgiving toward? Shelby for hurting herself? His mother for betraying him? Possibly, but maybe it was more than just that.  
  



	26. Reflections

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...It's a little bit longer, but I really hope that you guys like this chapter!! Don't worry, the story is going to get better real soon, for those that are thinking this sucks. Sorry about that!! Please review, though, and be on the look out of a new chapter really soon!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 26: Reflections  
  
The group sat silent, all still sitting, looking toward Scott, whose face at since fell, looking at the floor. Somehow, he bestowed a sad emotion, while his heart leaped with joy at the thought of being with Shelby for the rest of his life. As he realized this, he picked his head up and showed a smile, to which the rest of the Cliffhangers returned.  
  
"How come we always had to share our feelings, Peter, but you never did. Now that we are all adults here, maybe you should be included?" asked Ezra. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and Peter sighed and grinned.  
  
"You want to know how I feel? Let's see...I feel," he began. Peter could feel their eyes burning through him. He wanted to tell them the truth, as they had almost always done for him. These kids, though they said that he saved them, actual returned the favor. He needed their confidence and trust to get by, and he believed that on some level, they knew that. "I feel jovial, considering the situation that we have all been dealing with, of which I would like to say that you are making me very proud." They all looked around to each other smiling. "No matter what, this is one group that has always stuck together."  
  
With that twinkle in her eye, Daisy asked, "we're your favorite group, right Peter? You can admit it. Don't deny it, realize it." Everyone laughed at the comment.  
  
"You know very well, Miss Lipenowski. I don't choose favorites."  
  
Everyone left the room in good spirits, talking amongst themselves. Some headed for the cafeteria, others outside for a breath of fresh air, and the rest to the hall outside Shelby's room.  
  
Daisy and Scott went into the room where Daisy had been staying for the last couple of days and helped her get ready to move on out and let another poor soul move in. As they gathered her few things, they began talking about the events that had taken place earlier.  
  
"I really am very happy that you guys are still together, as much as I hated your relationship in the early stages," Daisy told Scott.  
  
"I know. And I am glad because I don't think we could have gotten this far without you."  
  
With a laugh, she replied, "Of course you couldn't!"  
  
The two continued tidying up the room before the left it, nearly as clean as it was when Daisy first entered it. She did not feel like she actually needed the hospital room, but they claimed she did, and with them being the best hospital in the state, did as they advised.  
  
After many hours of going in and out to see Shelby, the Cliffhangers left for the hotel, leaving her by herself for the night. After the nurse left for the final time, Shelby reached over for the small book that she had had Juliette run and get for her from her house. Ever since she'd left Horizon, she felt and obligation to write in a journal. Though she had been reluctant to at school, in her later years, she realized how much it had helped her understand her feelings.  
  
*So now he's back. We're back. Such a confusing relationship, I swear. I still don't fully understand why is mom disapproved of us being together, but at least she says it is all for the best now. I don't care if she is lying or not, just as long as Scott is in my life. I live for Scott, and if he were to disappear again, I don't know what I would do. I never thought I would actually say that. I mean, for as long as I can remember, I have been the one making fun of girls that are completely hung up on their boyfriends. But Scott, he's different. I don't know why he has stuck by me all this time, why I am this lucky, but I'm glad. He makes me complete, and I don't know if there is anyone else out there that could fill the part of my heart that he fills.*  
  
A tap sounded on the door before it slowly opened. Shelby hesitated as she heard the creak. It reminded her of so many experiences from her youth. Those nights when she sat up in her bed, awake, waiting for the moment when he would ruin her world once again.  
  
"Hey, Shel," said the shadow walking through the door from the darkened hall. It was late and everyone else was trying to fall asleep. Shelby let out a sigh of relief as she recognized Daisy's voice and her shape came closer. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. You just scared me, is all. What are you doing here? I thought you guys left."  
  
In one swift motion, Shelby hid her book underneath the covers of her bed, hoping that Daisy had not seen. "Uh, what was that?"  
  
"Note to self, quick reflexes have not returned," she thought. "Nothing. Well, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"I don't know, can I?" Daisy always thought of herself as a very trustworthy person. She did not want to ruin her few friendships and wanted those close to her to feel as if they could turn to her.  
  
Smiling, Shelby said, "Yes. Well, I got so into the habit of writing in a journal at Horizon, that I thought I would continue. So that's what this is. All my thoughts and feelings, and there are four more of these back home."  
  
Daisy walked over to Shelby's bed and sat beside her as Shelby handed her the book. She scanned through the pages like a flipbook, not actually reading, as she did not want to invade her friend's deep thoughts. When she finally got to the end, she asked, "Are you happy?"  
  
It did not take Shelby long to answer, but after a couple of seconds of reflection, she told her, "Yes...I can honestly say I am."  
  



	27. The Developments

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...This chapter is really, really short!! SORRY!! It's just that everything follows this one, so I couldn't very well put it in the same chapter!! Hehe!! Please review, and I thank everyone that has read my story up to this point!!!  
  
Chapter 27: The Developments  
  
"Well, Miss Merrick. You are progressing well, much better than we thought you would. Though we were going to hold you a few more days, I think that you can leave tomorrow. Of course, you will have to take it easy, but I am sure that by the care of your attentive friends that you will be just fine." The doctor came into Shelby's room bright and early the next morning to deliver the message. There was no better way to start off the day than with a bit of good news.  
  
The look on Shelby's face could scarcely portray the pure bliss she felt inside. Leaving the hospital meant that she and Scott were finally going to be able to share their news with their friends. Besides, she had been in that hospital bed long enough, and was beginning to show traits like Juliette, as she avoided eating the grotesque food that they put before her.  
  
Scott poked his head through the door just as soon as the doctor left, and smiled as he saw Shelby's face beaming. "What did the doctor want?" he asked.  
  
"This is my last day here. I can go home tomorrow," she replied happily.  
  
"So we can tell them?"  
  
Grinning, Shelby said, "Yes, but tomorrow. Not while we are here. I think I know how." Scott laughed as he saw that certain sparkle in her eye. He loved it when she looked like that, and was glad it was back. "Can you get Daisy for me? I want her to be in on it."  
  
Scott nodded and headed out the door to find Daisy, who was not too far away. As he led her into Shelby's room, she wondered what the big deal was, but knew not to question it.  
  
"Well, well, well. What's going on in here?" Daisy asked as she closed the door and saw the smiles on her friends' faces. "Something's up. Spill it."  
  
"They're letting me go home tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, Shel, that's great! Wait...that means that you two are gonna..." Daisy said, as her voice trailed off.  
  
Shelby started to tell her the plan. "Tomorrow, dinner is at my house okay?" They both nodded and Shelby continued to tell them how the evening would play out and what each of them had to do. They both loved the plan, and hoped that the outcome would turn out as great as they had intended it to. They were going to do some serious fooling.  
  



	28. Home, Sweet Home

When You Say Nothing At All  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Sorry again, that this is so short, and also that I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I have been busy with my other story (and favorite to write) "Among The Sane"!! I am hoping to make the next part of this longer, but we all know that I try to promise that EVERY time and it NEVER happens!! Oh well!! Please read and review while you wait for the next chapter!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!!  
  
Chapter 28: Home, Sweet Home  
  
Daisy pushed Shelby in her wheelchair down the hall to the lobby so she could sign out. Everyone was ecstatic that she was finally well enough to go home, and that they would not have to spend hours in such a dismal place. Scott followed closely behind the two, and the rest of the group after him.  
  
"We'll be at your apartment at 5, then," Auggie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, followed by Ezra and David. Shelby, Daisy, and Scott waved goodbye to all of them, as well as Juliette and Peter, as they left for their cars.  
  
"I'll be right back," Scott said, as he left Daisy and Shelby behind so he could get his car to take them to Shelby's apartment.  
  
As Scott left, Daisy sat on a bench beside Shelby. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Great. I can honestly say that I feel great. Scott is one of the few people that can make me feel good about myself, and now that he is back in my life...I just feel great."  
  
Daisy smiled, glad that her friend was beginning to get back in control of her life. "So tonight, what is all of it for?"  
  
Shelby thought for a second before answering. "I have just waited so long to make it this far, that I want to be able to laugh about something that has happened in my life. I see this as that moment," she replied.  
  
It did not take long for Scott to pull up with his car, and after he parked, he hopped out to help Shelby get in. She was still fairly weak, but getting stronger with every hour, it seemed. After Shelby rose from the wheelchair, Daisy pushed it back inside and gave it to a nurse within. When she returned, she hopped in and Scott started the car to begin their journey home, leaving their pain behind in the hospital, where they had spent so many days.  
  
The ride to Shelby's apartment was fairly quiet, and not much conversation took place. As they pulled up to the building, Shelby felt a sense of relief. She was home, and ready to leave the past behind her.  
  
Scott climbed out of the car and opened the door to let Shelby out. However, before she could step onto the group, he had her in his arms, ready to carry her home. "Scott, I can walk," she told him.  
  
"I know. I just like this idea better," Scott said as the two of them took off, leaving Daisy smiling as she gathered the rest of their things.  
  
When Daisy stepped into the apartment, she found it looking the same way that it had when they had left to go to the hospital. The bathroom, of course, was cleaned up, but there were still dishes in the sink and the same video remained in the VCR. Shelby was lying on the couch, as Scott ran around trying to tidy things up a bit.  
  
"So, Shel...Do think they'll buy it? If it does work, boy will it be funny," Daisy said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I hope it works," she replied, with her eyes closed.  
  
  



End file.
